coralinefandomcom-20200213-history
Wiki Management
This page details this wiki's management, which is exclusive to the Coraline wiki and does not represent Fandom or any other wiki than this hosted by Fandom. Though any user is free to use available functions of this wiki, some functions are limited to users with specific status. This is done to prevent improper usage of functions. Current Active Authority Groups & Exclusive Functions of those Groups Any status with potential authority functions not mentioned are currently not in use by the Coraline wiki. Founder The Founder function is granted to the first person to request a wiki. These additional functions include: * Delete and undelete pages, rename pages, delete page histories, and delete uploaded files. * Protect a page by disallowing edits to it. * Block I.P. addresses or use to prevent them from editing. * "Rollback" of unwanted edits. * Alter the wiki's features, such as main navigation bar. * Grant Administrator and Bureaucrat status. Administrator The Administrator function is granted to appropriate users for management of a wiki. These additional functions include: * Delete and undelete pages, rename pages, delete page histories, and delete uploaded files. * Protect a page by disallowing edits to it. * Block I.P. addresses or use to prevent them from editing. * "Rollback" of unwanted edits. * Alter the wiki's features, such as main navigation bar. Bureaucrat The Bureaucrat function is granted to users able to deem which users are appropriate for greater status on a wiki. * Grant Administrator status. * Grant "rollback" abilities to users requiring it. * Create new Authority Groups for better management of a wiki. The Authority of this Wiki You can also list them with . * Theh5 - Administrator & Bureaucrat. The following are now retired: * Phounsavanh - Founder. * Manta-bee - Administrator & Bureaucrat. * Naburi - Administrator & Bureaucrat. What is the exact purpose of these users, what are they--and not--allowed to do? These users are intended to ensure the continued quality and well-state-of-being of the Coraline wiki. They are in full authority to settle disputes, block users, using their powers in other manners, for the betterment of the Coraline wiki. But they are neutral when doing so, constantly. They will never use their authorative status to settle a dispute in their favor; for example, to protect a page to disallow further editing to have it remain on a version they prefer--vandalism and poor-quality-edits are excepted. These users are not "in charge" but merely assist the Coraline wiki where warranted. Becoming an Administrator and/or Bureaucrat and/or Founder Though no user can be granted Founder status, any user can be granted either or both Administrator and Bureaucrat status. There is a criteria required to be considered for either: *'Are you currently editing?' Either reverting suspected vandalism and/or improving pages. *'Are you ready for the commitment?' The greater activity on this wiki that you have is better. *'Are you required?' If there are currently many active people; the wiki may be self-sufficient. You can, simply, ask on the forum or ask a bureaucrat directly on their talk page. If there are no active bureaucrats and you want to be granted it or administrator status; contact the community staff on the Central Wikia. Currently active administrators needs to vouch for the status change. If there are no active bureaucrats or administrators and you want to be granted either; adopt the wiki. Category:Browse